Grasshopper
by csilli
Summary: Beca made it big, Chloe stays at home. One time, it's harder to part and Beca suprises her girlfriend with something. Established Bechloe, and really, this is just fluff. Have fun!


A/N: So, this is my first published english fanfic - I hope you like it.:) Please tell me where my mistakes are, I'd love to correct them but english is not my mother tongue.

Chloe Beale knew the drill. She knew it by heart but that didn't mean she had to like it. Beca and her had been an item for four years now but only the last year brought Beca's big break, when she really made it. One of her (Chloe inspired, the redhead liked to add) remixes was noticed by some big music producer guy and in weeks Beca was known in certain circles, then in wider circles, and in months, she was world-wide known. Some people were certain she'd be a one-hit-deal but the small alt-girl surprised everyone when track after track she produced hits, billboard leader songs. Her compilations with artists like, David Guetta, Taio Cruz, Usher, Beyonce and the latest one with Lady Gaga kept the audiences at the edge of their seats.

The fact that Beca was really easy on the eyes and she made into the top 10 of Maxime's top 100 just made her even more popular. Her open bisexuality (even if she emphasised that she was in a happy, long term relationship) made her eligible for both sexes.

She was the new hot shit.

Beca was invited to talk shows, toured a lot and with Chloe on her side, she lived the dream.

Except when Chloe couldn't be there. The older woman was a second year resident doctor in Los Angeles where they lived, and as much as she wanted to be there for her girlfriend, she simply couldn't leave her job. So while Beca was having some gig somewhere in the country, Chloe worked and tried not to be jealous. Which was pretty difficult given that every second day there _would be _an article about Beca with some bimbo in the vicinity, the reporter guessing whether DJ Beca finally gave up her „long term reationship". Yes, in quote marks.

But Chloe trusted her girlfriend. She knew that Beca would never hurt her, she knew that the younger woman was head over heals in love with her. The proof was everywhere – in Beca's interviews, on her albums, in her eyes. Whenever she told her manager she couldn't make another gig that weekend because she'd never go 3 weeks without seeing Chloe.

Chloe sighed. The next day Beca would leave for another three-week tour and she'd be here, alone, in their modern and expensive flat, studying and living off of coffee and whatever take-out she desired when the mood hit her. Darn.

„Hey, babe." Beca came up behind her and nuzzled the redhead's neck. Chloe smiled and took a sip of her wine while she gazed out through the window.

„Hey yourself."

„So, what would you like to do tonight? Shall we catch up on all of our series episodes I missed? I can't stand that I don't know if Kate accepted the FBI position." She grinned up at her.

„You don't really care about that" Chloe smirked. „You just want fourty more minutes of Stana Katic-gazing. Which I can't really blame you for."

„You know me. But damn, that woman's leg go on and on for ages..." Beca's eyes had a far way look in them and Chloe giggled.

„Calm down Romeo, I might get jealous, you know."

„What? Oh, you shouldn't. She has nothing on you." Said the DJ and looked Chloe up and down with loving eyes.

„Well, don't you know what to say to make a girl feel pretty."

„It's a gift" grinned Beca, then „Shall I make some popcorn?"

„Sure. And bring some more wine!" Chloe called after her when the brunette left for the kitchen and she sat down on their luxoriously big sofa. They chose it with great care so it'd be wide enough for... any kind of activity.

She pulled up netflix and started playing the first episode of the sixth season of Castle then paused and waited for Beca to come back.

It seemed like her life was like this – waiting for Beca to come back. It wasn't fair. They loved each other and she knew if she asked Beca to stay home with her, she'd do it. She always asked if it was okay to go away for that week or month. And the redhead always said yes because, seriously, if she didn't, Beca would just end up resenting her for it. Sometimes she physically needed her little DJ to be there for her, but it wasn't that easy, not for them. Maybe they'll have a normal life one day, she wondered. Maybe Beca will stay home and be some hotshot music producer at a local LA record label and Chloe will have her own praxis or just a steady schedule.

Right. Fat chance of that, she thought sarcastically.

„Here you go, princess" Beca's voice interrupted her musings. The DJ brought a big bowl of popcorn and the rest of the wine with her and placed them on the glass coffee table. She sat down at the end of the sofa, the furthest from Chloe, which the redhead watched with narrowed eyes. Beca's gaze was on the television, but a smile was tugging a the corner of her mouth. She put one of her arms at the back of the sofa, inviting Chloe to cuddle up to her. But she'll be strong this time. She could do... it...

Chloe huffed and almost jumped to the opposite side of the couch, towards Beca, and melted their bodies together. She didn't miss the satisfied sigh that left her girlfriend's lips or the arm that came protectively around her.

„Why do you have to do that every time?" she asked. „You know we'll just end up like this anyways, even if you don't pretend to be so...nonchalant."

„Yes, but shere's the fun in that?" Beca asked with a grin, then pressed play.

They watched the episode in relative silence, commenting only once or twice. When the end credits rolled up, Beca stretched her back and kissed Chloe's temple.

„Do you mind if we go to bed early today? I have a really long day tomorrow."

„Don't I know it" murmured the redhead as she took the popcorn bowl to the kitchen.

„What was that?"

„Nothing" she said when she came back. „You know, I just hate when you leave." Beca's eyes were tender and she had a soft smile on her face. Chloe knew what this meant – she was sorry but she really had to leave and that they'd skype every day and...

„I know, baby. And I'm sorry but..."

„I know." Chloe said curtly and turned to go to their bedroom.

„Chlo..."

„Beca, I _know_ you have to leave. That doesn't mean I like the fact." She whispered as an afterthought, her voice breaking. Darn, Beale, she swore she youldn't do that...

„Is there something else? What's the matter?" The DJ's eyes were full of concern as she came up to Chloe and coaxed her into a hug.

„No, it's fine, I just... I'm just going to miss you so much" she said, breathing Beca's shampoo in and hugging her closely.

„You know I'm gonna miss you, too. Incredibly." Then something apparently occured to her and she break from the hug, running to their bedroom with a „Wait here!". Chloe just stood there, not understanding what was going on.

„Beca?"

„Come in here!" she called from the room and Chloe entered with raised eyebrows. When she stepped into the bedroom, she saw a huge plush grasshopper – really, how the heck Beca managed to get a plush _grasshopper_ – sitting on the bed.

„What's this?" the redhead asked uncertainly.

„This... This is something for you to cuddle up with while I'm gone." Said Beca with a little smile. „I know how much I hate being far from you and I know how much _you_ hate it so I thought this could help you to sleep better at night. It's almost as big as I am." She added with a smirk and Chloe grinned.

„Oh my God, you're so adorable!" she laughed and walked up to Beca to kiss her.

„I wanted to leave it tomorrow in bed but this seemed almost as good as that idea" the DJ said and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

„It is, thank you" the redhead said with a sigh and kissed Beca. Their first tender kisses soon became heated, hands started wandering, grabbing, moans filled the room.

„Maybe we can... you know... get rid of the 'hopper while you're still home" said Chloe with a seductive smile as she placed the plush onto the floor. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled the smaller woman on top of herself, onto the bed.

„Yes, I think I'd be okay with that" breathed Beca as she closed the distance between them, kissing Chloe passionately.

The grasshopper lay forgotten on the floor for that night. But unfortunately it was useful for many days to come. Chloe hoped that one day they could permanently get it out of the bed – until then, she was a poor substitute for Beca but...almost as big as her.


End file.
